Working With The Player
by Team.Twilighters
Summary: Bella Swan needs a job, Edward Cullen gives her one. They fall in love.. but will Bella's past interfere? Will love conquer all? All will love fail? M for language and fluff stephanie meyer owns all
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 –He could be the one.  
**Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

_[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

_He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe_

_And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

I was sitting in my car waiting to go up to my interview with Richardson Law Firm. I couldn't find the strength do go up there. I got out of my car and walked up to the building I walked up to the receptionist.  
"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan; I am here for the secretary position?"  
The lady looked up at me, "ah, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen will be right with you."

I took a sit waiting to meet _the_ Mr. Cullen. It sounded familiar...  
"Miss Swan, please come into my office." His voice sounded so bored and so mean.  
I walked into his office and took a seat across from him.  
"Miss Swan, was the last place you worked?"  
Gee he looked mean too, but he was gorgeous.  
"Well, I worked as a receptionist at the local hospital for a while."  
"Wait, Bella?"  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
"It's me Edward!"  
Edward Cullen, the school jock, he was like the biggest rebel and biggest player in the school.  
"Oh hey," I really hated him.  
"Oh come on now, I am a changed man."  
I stayed silent, not knowing what to say, then he came up to me and kissed me.

I don't know what came over me but I was kissing him back like my life depended on it.  
Once we broke apart our foreheads were touching, "Wow." I whispered.  
He smiled down at me, "You got that right. Bella, do you want the job?"  
I nodded, he smiled at me, and "You can start tomorrow after our dinner date tonight."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"  
He kissed me quickly, "Oh yea... here's my number be ready by 8 okay?"  
I smiled, "Okay, see you soon baby."  
"Baby, I like that."  
Wow that was a bit fast well nevertheless ..  
I laughed and walked out thinking what just happened? He is like the biggest player in the history of players! But there is something different about him... I guess I will take my chances with him, as I got in my car he called.

"Hello?"  
"Baby, hey, listen can you actually start work now?"  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now do you mind? Today the phone won't stop ringing."  
I smiled, "Sure, I'll be right up."  
"Oh, do you mind getting me coffee?"  
"How do you take it?"  
He laughed, "Well, I take it _wet and hot_." Then I realised he was talking about something _other_ than coffee  
I mentally slapped myself, "Can you not? I am really sick of guys like that."  
"I'm sorry Bella, get me a cappuccino, two sugars."  
"Okay, no worries Edward- I mean Mr Cullen."  
He laughed, "We are informal here baby, don't worry."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
"Bye." I hung up and ran across the road to get his cappuccino as I was walking in a girl tripped and spilt her coffee all over my shirt.  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

I helped her up, "No worries have a nice day."  
Once I got the stupid cappuccino I ran back to his work station give him his coffee.  
I walked into his office and he laughed, "What happened to you?"  
I slammed his coffee down and raised an eyebrow at him, "You really want to piss me off, after your little comment earlier?"  
He looked sympathetic, "Sorry, what happened?"  
"A girl tripped and spilt coffee on me."  
He pulled me into a hug, "Oh no, here go into my bathroom get cleaned up and I'll get you a new white shirt, what size?"  
I must have looked confused, he smiled at me, "We have emergency clothing for the girls and guys."  
I nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll be in the bathroom, oh and don't forget to knock."  
I sat on the bathroom floor, is he going to be a distraction? I really need this job. Oh man what will my neighbour say? Isn't against policy to have a relationship with your boss? I sighed, it really didn't matter I guess, I did like him, I just hated him to cover up how I felt about him, a knock on the door brought me out of reverie, I quickly went to the door and opened it, "Can I have the shirt now?"

He smiled, "Can I have the shirt now what?"  
I groaned, "Can I have the shirt now, _please_?"  
He handed me the shirt, "I'll be waiting out here, I need to show you what to do, and I am swamped today."  
I nodded and shut the door, quickly put on the shirt and tucked it into my high waist skirt, I walked out of the bathroom and he whistled.  
I giggled, sheesh I'm such a 14 year old, "What?"  
"That shirt is better than your beige one." I smiled and mumbled thanks.  
He showed me to my desk and gave my work laptop and his appointment book he set up my phone and gave me a mobile work phone so if I don't answer my normal one he can contact me or anyone from the workplace could.  
"Okay, now every time you answer this will get annoying, but you need to say it, hi, Edward Cullen's office how may I help you today?"

I tried, "Hi, Edward Cullen's office how may help you today?"  
He smiled widely, "You look so cute when you do that."  
I looked up at him, I raised an eyebrow, and the look he gave made him remember our yearbook 'Isabella Swan, most likely to be hated to be called cute.'  
He coughed, "I mean look sexy when you do that?"  
I laughed, "We will work on it."  
He walked back into his office to let me get settled.  
A girl walked up to my desk, "Can I help you? Do you need to see Edward?"  
She laughed, "No, when his busy like right now no one wants to disturb him."  
I nodded, "Hey, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."  
She smiled, "Hey Bella, I'm Stefania; I am Edward's ex, he is a good guy... I just wasn't the one."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Stefania, why would I care?"  
She huffed, "His secretaries usually know about his love life, so I thought I would let you know."  
I shook my head, man this girl was something, "Thank you, but I really don't need to know about Mr. Cullen's, _past, _present or future love lives."  
She walked away sulking like a five year old.  
_  
BRIINGGGGG!!!!  
_I jumped, that phone is going to shock me heaps.  
"Hello, Edward Cullen's office, how may I help you today?"  
"Hello, I am confirming an appointment?"  
"Of course, may I get your name?"  
"Bella, get your ass in my office." Edward laughed.  
I giggled, "I should have known. I'll be right there."  
I walked into his office, "Can I _help _you?"  
He smiled, "Yeah, let's go."  
_What?_ "Go Where?"  
"Out. We are done for today."  
I frowned, "But I just started!"  
He laughed at my expression, "Come on, you can have an all day tomorrow." He pulled on my hand to lead me out of his office.  
I stopped, "Let me pack up my things."

I quickly put the laptop in its bag and then in my country road bag **(A/N: If you guys dunno what country road is it's a brand here in Australia**), and shoved the appointment book in there to make it look better, his writing was a disaster.  
We stood in the elevator, he put his arms around me, "Bella, you want to know something?"  
I looked up at him, "What?"  
All of a sudden the elevator stopped and the lights turned out, I freaked.  
"Edward?" I squeaked.  
He held me tight to his chest, "Relax, let me call through the emergency phone."  
He took it off the hook he sighed in frustration, "The lines out, it must be a city blackout."  
I hated blackouts. They were one of the reasons my parents died. I started to sob quietly in Edwards's chest until he realized I was crying he sat me down on the floor. Just holding me, not asking any questions, he knew why I was crying, he was one of the few people who knew how my parents died.  
I finally calmed down, "I'm sorry I got your shirt all soaked."  
He pushed my hair out of my face, "Don't worry about my shirt, are you okay?"  
I sniffed, "I will be can you just hold me?"

He nodded.

He held me tight to him and I ended up on his lap. Why is he so sweet? He never cared about anyone but himself, in high school he was the guy that slept around with any girl that he found 'hot' or a 'hot piece of ass'. I looked up at him, "What were you going to say before?"  
He smiled, "I was going to say, the reason the way I was in high school was because I wanted your attention, I really liked you in high school, and I still do. Every time I was with a woman I kept thinking of you..."  
"Okay, that's sweet and creepy at the same time," I leaned my head against his chest.  
"You know, I could get used to you on my chest like that." He rubbed my arm with his hand as if to calm me.  
"Get used to it."  
He laughed, "Come on let's try the emergency phone."  
_  
BRIINGG BRIING!!  
_I laughed, "I think it called for us."  
He quickly answered, "Yes.... About for 2 hours..... Yes Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.... 10 hours?! WHAT FOR?? Okay fine. I guess we will sleep on the floor." He hung up angrily he sat back down next to me.  
I got behind him and gave him shoulders a massage, "Baby, you have to relax... if you think about it, we are spending more time together..."  
He sighed and relaxed his muscles, "Your right babe. If you keep doing that I will be asleep in no time, so please as much as I don't want you to, please stop."  
I settled down next to him, "Edward? Do you think your phone will work?"  
He handed me his phone, "Yes, do you need to call someone?"  
I grabbed it off him, "No, just checking the time," 6pm Great.  
He held me closer, "I'm so tired, and can we sleep now?"  
All of a sudden I felt uncomfortable, I did like my personal space, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella,"  
I looked up at him.  
"I will keep my distance if you want babe, I want you to feel comfortable."  
I smiled and pecked his lips, "Thank you,"  
We both fell asleep wondering if anyone was going to get us out of here before tomorrow morning.

I woke up to the elevator screeching to move, I got up and tried to wake up Edward, "Baby, wake up..." I shook him gently, I gave up on trying and I slapped his shoulder.  
"Hey! What was that for?" The elevator had stopped moving.  
He sighed, "Let me see if they can get us out now."  
For the third time he went to the emergency phone, "Hello, Yes we are still stuck in here Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan... we have been sleeping on the floor, 5 minutes? Thank God! See you soon Officer Hewitt."  
He came up to me and hugged me tight, "We are getting out of here sooner than we anticipated."  
I laughed, "I know, I heard."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"  
I smiled, "You already did. What's up?"  
"I want us to act like this all the time... I don't want our relationship not to be known in the workplace."  
I looked up at him, "Are you sure? You aren't embarrassed by me?"  
He looked me in the eye, "I could never ever be embarrassed by you honey,"  
I settled into his chest again, "Good, because I don't think I could keep my hands off you for a full 8 hours."  
He laughed resting his head on my hair, "I am so glad I have that effect on you."  
I froze, I didn't usually move this fast... I like him a lot but it is so hard for me to open up.... I just can't trust people so quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yes..... No, I think we need to slow down a bit...." I didn't look at his face I was worried of his reaction; I didn't want him to think I was being an idiot.  
He lifted my face up with his finger, "I understand it's okay.... Listen tomorrow.... or today after this is all settled I will take you to dinner. How does that sound?"  
I smiled, "It sounds perfect."

"EDWARD? ISABELLA? ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" a voice echoed making me jump.  
Edward answered for us, "Yes, is there a way to get us out of here?"  
"Isabella how much do you weigh?"  
"Yeah, I am around 52 kilograms **(which is about 115 pounds)** Is that light enough?"  
"Perfect! Honey, I need you to climb through the emergency vent there we will get you out and we can send someone down to get Edward out, Edward you might need to help her get up to the vent."  
Edward looked at me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, he lifted me up I opened the vent and saw a rope I held on to it and they pulled me up.  
"Isabella, are you okay? You need to go with into the ambulance-"  
"No! I will wait for Edward!"  
"Miss Swan, with all due respect, it is for your own safety."  
"No! You said it wouldn't take long I am going to wait." I crossed my arms over my chest.  
The man gave up telling me to sit down.  
When I saw Edward come out of the shaft I launched myself into his arms I was scared, scared that he was hurt, scared that something bad happened to him.  
"Shhh baby, I am fine, I'm here I am perfectly fine." He continued to soothe me in soft whispers.

The health workers tried to get me off Edward, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.  
Edward held me closer, "Listen we are fine, if we are acting up we will come straight away." He persuaded the doctors.  
Edward took me to his car, "Baby, do you want to stay with me for now?"  
I nodded, I nearly lost him. No matter how slow I wanted to go, he was so close to dying! It just can't happen again. It just can't!  
He got into the driver's side, holding my hand the entire drive to his house, when we got there I realized that I needed him, no matter how much I wanted to go slow, I needed him in my life, if I don't have him who would I have? My thirty year old neighbour? I didn't know how much I needed Edward until right this second. If I didn't have him right now I think I might die.

**(a/n: Wow, intense much?? I hope you guys like it please review!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Where is your heart. (Head in time a little bit ****)  
**_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
that's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, this was not my house.. I saw a face next to me I screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"Bella... baby, it's me Edward."  
Oh no I've fucked up now, I can't stay here.

I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could until I could find the park I loved, it was freezing but I didn't care. I just needed to be on my own! Why can't I accept he wants? He wants to take care of me.... but I won't let him. I don't care if hell freezes me now. I should be dead for the way I have treated him.  
I was broken out of my thoughts when a thick blanket wrapped around my body, I knew who it was.  
"I am so sorry," I whispered.  
"Shhh, let's get you back to your place, and I'll run you a nice hot bath."  
I nodded, not knowing what to say.  
He carried me all the way back to my apartment he sat me down on the bed, "I'll be right back okay?"  
I nodded, I still couldn't speak, and I had hurt him deeply... I could see it in his eyes.  
When he came back he didn't say a word just grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom.  
"I am so sorry, Edward."

He smiled weakly, and grabbed me into a hug, "Baby, you scared me so much... the way you looked at me, it was like you didn't know who I was..." I felt tears on my shoulder; I had hurt him so bad.  
I wrapped my arms around him, "Don't cry... I don't know what came over me... Please, I just lost it... I need to tell you what's wrong.."  
"I felt like you couldn't trust me, and don't worry I understand... Come on you need to have a shower, I'll be in the bedroom." He let me go and I jumped into the shower, the hot water felt well on my back... I needed to make it up to him somehow... Just to make him happy again.  
I got out of the shower dried myself and put on my robe and walked into the bedroom, Edward was sitting up against the headboard in deep thought... I took a deep breath, "Edward?"  
He looked up at me and smiled, it was his genuine smile that's a good sign, "Bella, come and join me I need to hold you." He opened his arms up to me. I literally ran for the bed joining him, he held me tightly in his arms. "Bella... you were going to meet my parents tonight... are you up to it?"  
I snuggled deeper into him, "Of course, I'll do anything for you."  
"Okay. Let's get ready we need to be at the restaurant in about an hour and a bit..." He was actually happy.  
I got up pecked his lips, "I'm going to go get ready now, did you want anything before I did?"  
He smirked, and started to push my robe off my shoulders, "Well maybe there's something..."  
I smacked his hands away, "Uh huh, not tonight maybe another night." He laughed and shooed me away to get ready.

"Sweetie, stop fidgeting they are going to love you..."  
I looked up at him, "How are you so sure? I cannot mess this up... if I mess this up-"  
"You won't mess it up... okay? Believe me they will love you as much as I do. And if not then forget about them."  
"I don't want to start a feud in your family."

He smiled, "You won't now let's go we are already 10 minutes late, it won't be bad come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the restaurant.  
We got entered and found his parents he led me towards them.  
"Hey, I'm Bella nice to meet ya." I put my hand out.  
"Oh, what an adorable little accident, look honey I'm Australian, G'day!" He winked at his wife.  
My mouth dropped open.  
His parents are rich snobs! I never ever thought they were this bad!  
"Um, Bella here sit down," Brendan pulled out a chair for me, I sat down.  
"Bella now is it? Isn't that name supposed to be for _beautiful people_?"  
"Um, I..."  
"Edward! You didn't tell us she was a gold digger!"  
I stood up, "Excuse me?"

His father smiled, "Of course, I mean look at the way you're dressed, and the way you talk. You sound and look like a gold digger."  
I looked at Edward and then his mother, she was laughing her head off then she said, "Oh darling sit down we have much to discuss." I stood there I wouldn't sit down.  
I then answered, "Come by my house and I'll show you what a gold digger is..." They all followed me outside I took them to my house, We all sat down and talked but then they just got on my nerves so much I stood up again, "Edward, I love you but I am so sorry." I faced his parents, "I want you out of my house."  
His parents gasped, "Excuse me?"  
I smiled, "you heard me don't let the door hit ya were the good lord spilt ya." I pointed to the door.  
His parents left without another word. Edward looked at me with a smile, and then grabbed me into a hug, "Baby! I am so proud of you!"  
I was confused, "Huh?"  
"No one has ever stood up to them!"  
When he put me down, I frowned, "Edward, I hate them, doesn't that bother you?"  
"Of course not! I am going to talk to them tomorrow anyway, they will accept you, and I just didn't think they would take your accent so seriously..."  
I laughed at him, "Come on, you need to get home..."  
He frowned, "You aren't going to stay with me tonight baby?"  
I sighed; stupid pouty frown... gets me every time.  
"Okay, can I pack a bag? Since we have work tomorrow?" He smiled at her and said, "Baby, we don't have work tomorrow... because we are going on a trip..."  
_A trip? Did I hear correctly?_  
"Huh? A trip?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you! You are coming with me to _Sydney_ to promote our company there."  
_Sydney! His taking me to Sydney! Oh but I already need to be there.. (__**anyone have a guess?)**__  
_I jumped into his arms and kissed him forcefully I broke away briefly and said, "Thank you..."  
He pecked my lips, "Your welcome, come on we don't need clothes ill buy us things over there just pack things like underwear, toiletries you know the basic needs, just pack one suit, and P.j's and two pairs of casual clothing okay?" I nodded and took his hand and we went to my room to pack up my things. He watched me run around my room to find my P.j's I didn't want to have to wear my silky dress that barely covered my ass...  
"Is there a problem babe?" He interrupted my rant that was going on in my head.  
"Um, I don't have proper, P.j's..." He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me leaning his head on my shoulder, "You can borrow my clothes if you want..."  
I sighed, "That would be so comfortable..."  
He took my hand in his, "Come on we have to leave in a half hour... and we are using the private jet."  
I got used to him owning a private jet a few months ago... we had to use it to go to Dallas, Texas.  
When we got in the car he could tell I was out of it... but I had no idea why I was out of it... I loved him... he was the only one I could trust and if that trust was gone... I had nowhere to turn.  
"Bella! Baby, are you okay?" He put his hand on my knee a simple gesture.

"I really don't know." I answered. Honestly, I loved him, and right now I wish he would give me something that I need.  
I _need him_, not emotionally, but _physically._ Sigh. But as if I would have the courage to say that. He was the player in high school! As if it was that hard to _make love to me! Or I dare say It, Just have sex!  
_"Bella, I love you, and you know that, but I just can't do what you want me to do right now..." _He can read minds too?  
_He laughed, "Not a mind reader, I just can read your facial expressions."  
We were on the plane when I finally asked him, "Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really want-"  
He interrupted me, "Excuse me! Is there a problem, Victor?"  
Victor the body guard on this trip glared at Edward then gave me a look that made my shiver from head to toe.

**A/n I know really short. but is it good?? PLEASE REVIEW  
STEPH MEYER OWNS ALL excpet plot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Fly on the wall.  
**_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time__  
_

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

We boarded the private jet, great my boyfriend is rich, Edward led me straight to the bedroom, and he knew I was tired.  
"Baby, I know you are tired, so why don't you go to sleep while I make some phone calls?"  
I nodded crawling into the bed falling asleep straight away.  
"We have to keep the paparazzi away; I don't want her to get traumatised! No! You listen to me! If you don't try hard enough I swear to you I will spread the word and put your company out of business!" Edward was lying next to me trying to talk as low as possible, I tried to stay asleep.  
I then turned a bit a minute later, "Hey." I whispered.  
He stroked my cheek, "Hey, sleepyhead."  
"What phone calls were you making?"  
He frowned, "I have to tell you... As the company is international they are going to be on my tail, so I need you to try to like be in hiding..."  
"In hiding? So what dye my hair?"  
"No... You can't be seen with me in public..."  
I rolled my eyes and faced away from him, "Sure, no worries. I'm tired goodnight."  
"Bella, you can't just ignore it..."  
"Discussion over! GOODNIGHT!" I huffed.  
He sighed, "Goodnight."  
I felt the bed dip which meant he was going to sleep. Good. I didn't want to talk to him after saying that I don't care about the paparazzi I have to deal with it when I dance! I have a performance here tomorrow. And I haven't even told him I am Kayla Jefferson America's best dancer!

My eyes fluttered open, he was staring at me, "Edward, you have to know something..."  
he nodded for me to continue, "I'm-"  
"Kayla Jefferson, I know I could tell." He interrupted me.  
My mouth dropped open, "How? What? Huh?"  
He laughed loudly at my failure to talk, "Sweetie wasn't that hard to figure out I mean, come on when I wanted to take you to the show you said NO! I hate that show! Really loudly so I assumed okay... exaggeration much? Then when the show was going live at the beach and I wanted you to come to dinner you said, "That you had made plans already. And every time Kayla Jefferson was somewhere you were somewhere too. Also, I have to know the face of my extremely sexy girlfriend." His voice went low at the end.  
"Okay, do you mind? I need to get ready."  
He nodded and left the room leaving me to get my outfit on, I love wearing baggy clothes they are so comfortable. I put on the tight black tank top on top of that I put a light silky white jumper and put on my black tights and airforces. Ugh, worst part of the job, the makeup. I pulled my hair up in a bun so I could do my makeup clearly. Thick black eye shadow with some shimmer on top, thick mascara and thick eyeliner- I am no emo, it's just the style of Kayla Jefferson a little bit of bronzer... DONE! Now my wig... what colour this time? Red? Black? Blonde? Black with blonde streaks? Blonde with black? Ugh... got it! Red hair and blonde streaks my style for 6 months the new do!  
"Baby! Are you nearly done? You're going to be late!"  
I ran out the door took Edwards hand and out to the limo.  
Once we were seated he looked me up and down, he smirked, "Hot."  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay."  
The car stopped and we both got out we were both bombarded with cameras.  
"Kayla! Why is Edward Cullen with you?" "Kayla! Are you Cullen dating?!"  
I took Edwards hand and kept walking trying to ignore the cameras around us, not only was I famous but so was Edward.  
Once inside I led Edward backstage, "I am so sorry! I didn't think about your reputation!"  
He took my face in his hands and made me look at him, "Sweetie, it's okay. I really don't care if the whole world knows that I am friends with Kayla Jefferson, friend because of you, Bella being my girlfriend."  
I smiled, "You are too sweet."  
He smiled back and went outside to get to his seat.  
My manager Angela came running up to me, she knew my secret, "Kayla! You are hosting but you go to do that London dance thing! Then you got to say 'Welcome Sydney!"  
I nodded, Angela pushed me to the side, until I heard my name to go out and perform.  
I jumped up and down to start my routine, "Hey hey Sydney how you all going this evening?!"  
Once I was done, Sydney went crazy, "Okay Sydney! I am hosting tonight's amazing performances! Enjoy Addie Fitzgerald! WOOT!" I ran off stage I could leave now. I was only host for the beginning of the performance. Edward met me backstage.  
"Baby, you were amazing!" He picked me up and kissed me, we saw flashes going off so we ran out of the building as fast as we could. But I tripped, "Kayla! Get up!" Edward tried to help me up.  
"Baby, I can't I think I broke it."  
Edward picked me up in his arms and ran, "Baby! Call the car to pick us up!"  
I got out my phone and hit redial, "George! Come and get us from Martins street!"  
When we reached Martins Street the car was right in front of us we literally jumped in and George sped off.  
Edward was breathing hard, poor guy, he had to run with me in his arms.  
I quickly apologised, "I am so sorry."  
He looked at me, "Don't worry, George hospital please we have to get Miss Jefferson's foot checked out."  
I smiled; he was so sweet I couldn't let him go now.

**AN: I know how short my chapters are but im trying to get them out as quickly as possible enjoy! reviews are like edward cullen carrying you in his arms ;)**


End file.
